A Sentimental Captivity
by yuukayuu
Summary: AU: Kanda encounters a tattered book, which leaves him in an uncanny, emotional circumstance. However, everything changes when he meets a young boy in debt. Little do they know… that they are mere victims of a game at play. Mainly Yullen. Hint of LaviYuu
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey readers!!! I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic!!! It might start out slow....but bear with me!!!  
(BTW: I do not own DGM (the series) and its characters)

**DEDICATED TO: **EatnRunBandit & My Beta (I call her Egore)

***RATED M: **FOR LATER CHAPTERS

_

* * *

_

A Sentimental Captivity

Prologue

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now: this is who I really am inside  
I Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM

----------[A verse from] The Kill (30 Seconds to Mars)----------

* * *

"Life didn't seem to matter. Each time I took a breath, my lungs began to throb in pain. Gasping for air was all I could do and it hurt to breathe. Sitting in my room, I meditated on the choices I had made for that particular day. Time seemed to decelerate. The clock ticked slower and slower as the chimes tolled every hour. The tattoo, engraved on my chest, loomed over my heart and felt unusually heavy. As I sat on the edge of my bed, I clenched onto the black fabric that covered my chest. With a sigh, I quickly took a glance at the hourglass that occupied only a small fraction on the top of my table. My eyes were unbearably lured into the shadow of the pink lotus that lied within my captor: the relentless hourglass. Softly whispering, another petal wilted and lefts its mark onto the bottom of its dark abyss. As I counted the number of the broken and shriveled grey petals, I was reminded of the dark, cynical desire that lurked within the night. Death was forthcoming and I had no chance to prevent the miserable façade that lied within life. There I had fathomed, my time would soon run out. Pain enveloped my body, numbing me with dark thoughts that seemed to consume my every breath. Many memories—unwanted and precious—overwhelmed my conscientious mind. I was a victim of another melancholy intervention…"

* * *

As I finished speculating the last page of the introduction, I found this book to be quite absurd.

_Che. This book was a waste of my time. I shouldn't have listened to that damn red head._

I slowly closed the musty, worn-out book and placed it on top of the coffee table. While I carefully managed to steal an inconspicuous glance at its cover, my cell phone began to vibrate. After I had reached into my back pocket for the electronic device, my brows furrowed as I recognized who was calling.

_It's the damn red head._

I was reluctant to answer the phone; however I found myself doing just that. As I lifted and placed the phone next to my ear, I heard a boisterous and obnoxious greeting.

"HEY YUU~!"

I immediately hung up the phone and tossed it gently onto the coffee table. I was infuriated by his utter disrespect and ignorance.

_That callow idiot called me by my first name_.

Despite my disapproval and dismay, the imbecile continued to call. Rather than answering, I let the phone vibrate. I gazed objectively at the flickering phone: its screen momentarily flashed a vibrant blue, vibrating in systematic rhythms until it screamed silence. However, I found my relief was short lived as the screen began to blatantly flicker, alerting me that I had received a new voice mail. With a sigh, I leaned forward and lifted the phone at least two inches away from my ear, comprehending the dire fact that the noisy rabbit was going to ramble noisily as usual.

"AWWWW YUU~! THAT WAS RUDE....ANYWHOOS DID YOU START READING THE BOOK YET? I BET YOU LIKED IT!!!! OH~ HEY DO YOU WANT TO GRAB SOME LUNCH TOGETHER? IT'LL BE MY TREAT!!!! OH! BRING THE BOOK WITH YOU TOO! COME TO THE USUAL PLACE AT THE USUAL TIME!!! I'LL BE WAITING!!!! BYE YUU~"

I found the voice mail more than repulsive. I didn't want to go and so I wasted my time trying to think of a reason why I shouldn't go_. _

_Che. He is wasting my time again._

However, I kept staring at the book and wondered if I should return it back to its stupid owner.

I scanned around the room irascibly, irritated by the mere idea that I easily gave in to the wishes of others.

_It's not like I actually care…._

I lifted my chin and postulated that it was near noon. Looking at the coffee table, I grabbed my cell phone and stuffed it back into my back pocket. With the book already in my hand, I grabbed my black coat, which was hung loosely on one of the coat racks. Impatiently snatching the car keys, I slowly made my way to the front door.


	2. Chapter 1: Chicanery Meets Fate

**A/N:** Once again!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! Laughs!!! Ummmm I just wanted to let you guys now.....about updates!!! I am striving to upload at least one chapter every week....so yea....if I can I will upload more....however I don't want to tire out my beta (Egore)....so I hope you guys understand....now since the prologue was really short I made to sure to write this chapter a bit lengthier....laughs....now enjoy

* * *

_A Sentimental Captivity_

Chapter 1

Chicanery Meets Fate

Must be something they're hiding  
Must be reasons that no one will dare to tell  
Must be something inside me  
But I don't think so anymore  
It's hurting again now  
And I don't need friends when I have foes like you  
It's hurting again now  
It's killing me to be here all alone  
Go away  
It's all the same  
There's more for me

----------[A verse from] World Falls Away (Seether)----------

* * *

"No matter how much I tried to shake off the overwhelming pain clenched within my body, I found it futile in every sense and way. All I knew was that I couldn't risk the 'others' seeing me like this. I sat there, burying my emotions into a dark void, a melancholy existence. Folding and clenching my hands together, I leaned forward and rested my arms on my thighs. I stared blankly at my feet and fell into a deep slumber of apathy. I felt a small breeze coming through the small crack, oddly picturesquely painted on my window. The incoming sunlight stung my eyes. Dawn had arrived. Shortly afterwards, I heard a light knock and a stifling giggle residing outside of my door. I instantly knew the cause of the day's disturbance.

"Hey K—! It's L—. Are you awake yet? You got a mission!"

With a sigh, I reluctantly stood and grabbed my uniform off the coat rack. As I buttoned up my coat, I reached for my katana, Mugen. I sighed once more when I heard the unwanted visitor at my doorstep.

"Are you still asleep? I'm coming in!!!! Come on K—!!!"

I ardently approached the door and held my breath. Furrowing my brows, an oddly familiar frown 'lit up' my face. Before L— could land another knock on the wooden door, I impatiently opened it and found his fisted hand suspended in the air. I scowled at his stupidity. His brainless activities never failed to amuse me.

_What a gadfly_.

"What are you so happy about, you stupid rabbit?"

To my dismay, my irritation only seemed to widen his grin. "Hey K—!!!! Good morning! Let's go get breakfast!"

In response, I forced a deeper sneer. "What?! Didn't you just say that I had a mission?!"

Lavi jokingly stuck out his tongue and smirked. "I lied. I wanted to eat together with you!!"

I scoffed at his answer. "Che. What a waste of time." I tried to close the wooden door as fast as I could, but it was prolonged by an obstacle. L— had stuck his foot in between the door and prevented me from closing it. I just wanted _time_ alone, _time_ to mediate, and _time_ to forget the dark pain that was smearing my core existence. I didn't want anyone to enter my cold dark abode. However, L— was persistent. He kept insisting that I should join him for morning breakfast. My patience was running thin. I simply did not want to be disturbed. I wished that people would just opt to leave me alone…"

* * *

"YUU~!" shouted the idiotic red head as he grinned and yanked the book away from me.

I let out a sigh of frustration. I couldn't take anymore of his stupid antics. Yet, I simply watched as the pea brain flipped through the book and let out another one of his carefree, lively countenances. At that moment, something inside me cracked. His smile irritated me. "What are you smiling about? You're 10 minutes late you know!"

Lavi ruffled his hair with one of his hands and spoke carelessly. "Sorry Yuu! There was traffic? Yes that's it traffic…"

I scoffed in disbelief. _Does he take me for an idiot?_ "Hm…traffic eh?"

(Lavi nods enthusiastically)

I folded my arms and smirked. _What an idiot. Talks like one and lies like one too._ "So what's her name?"

Lavi's eyes glistened.

He looked like such a fool, a fool in love.

_Love? Who had the time to care about such unnecessary pains? Tch. _

He sat in his seat and immediately started to ramble. "Sheena! No I mean…Sheena street was flooded with traffic…"

"Hmph. I see." _God what an idiot. This is all easily going just the way I want. I got this in my favor now. _"If I remember correctly…don't you live upstairs in this very building?" _Heh…Got him._

Lavi became flustered at the unexpected reply. He didn't know what to say. I watched as he struggled to find some other foolish excuse. It amused me. Watching him distressed and shuffling around strangely made me feel content. Lavi couldn't come up with any other rationalizations and finally gave up. He slapped his hands together and held them in mid air while bowing his head in apology. "I'm sorry Yuu!!!!" It was all too easy, especially with him. Once I won, it was no longer entertaining. I just let out another sigh, deeper than the last.

Lavi flipped through the book once more before alerting me with another one of his flashy, annoying calls. "So Yuu~. What do you think of the book so far? It's fun, huh?"

I stared at him blankly and already knew the answer to such a meaningless question. "It was a waste of my time."

Lavi chuckled. "Oh, really? Then how come you were reading it, when I came into the café?"

_Damn. He caught me._ I didn't know how to respond. By impulse I said something that might have sounded awkward. "I was reading it because there was nothing else to do. Che. …I was waiting for you to get your ass here. You go off and hit on any random ass girl, while I'm waiting here like some fool." _Damn it._

There was an unusual silence – the kind of peace I didn't hear for a long time—and it was soon broken by Lavi's laugh. "Aww Yuu~. Jealous are we?"

I was appalled. His mere thoughts, suggesting that I was jealous was absurd and unreasonable. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Lavi smiled, looking as if he already knew what I was going to say. However, without a warning, he quickly changed the topic of our conversation. "But seriously…about the book… I know you like it. I mean who wouldn't?" I carefully inspected his actions. He began flipping through twenty pages or so, stopping at a page I couldn't recognize. After clearing his throat, he began to read aloud an excerpt:

* * *

"Sitting in a silent, musty old library, I had the opportunity and the time to recollect my memories.

The old gramps had always told me that I should never give in to my emotions because my occupation will only go well without them. For many years, I have never known what it was like to be _human_. Experiences that paint a colorful world, a world that evolved around friendship, pain, and love were all alien to me. I took on many aliases, adopting one name after another. These multiple identities were each a part of me and I was a part of them.

I have seen many different sides of war and not one remained pleasant in my memories. Men, dying in a pool of blood, screaming in both agony and pain were common sights. The bloodbaths had a disgusting stench – the stench of blood. The torn up faces and grotesque – looking bodies became photographs of my childhood. The war so gruesome that families being taken away from war, shedding tears for the ones they loved became almost picturesque.

However, when I adopted my 49th alias, L—, I became acquainted with other fellow exorcists, finders and members from the science department. We became instant friends. I did my best to earn their trust and I began to find life easier, comforting almost. However, B—, panda gramps, incessantly warned me. He reminded me of the heartbreaking fact: the fact that created not only my childhood, but who I was. I was not to temper with anything personal, which included my own feelings. Objectivity was a strict ordinance, a law I had to open. Though I have to admit that the people I have become acquainted with were extremely friendly. I liked them a lot. Even more perhaps than I even realized. But I knew that I wasn't allowed to love or cherish anything in this world. If I did, the data panda gramps and I collected and will again collect, will become tainted and inaccurate.

It is my duty to be an unbiased bookman and so, I have to disregard my feelings when recording my observations in history. As the old geezer says, "we are spectators of history, nothing more." Despite everything, all my daily attempts to suppress my emotions were weakening and I could feel all the colors – dark and bright – leaking out of the heart that lied within me.

In all honesty, I felt lonely and… abandoned. Not being able to show emotions of any kind not only hurt me, but it _**killed**_ me. As the war against the Noahs progressed, I couldn't help but worry about my fellow comrades. I just don't know how B— does it, being able to idly stand by as other exorcists fall to their grave.

I sat there in the library, filling out reports and other miscellaneous paper work. I sighed from fatigue and slouched back into my chair. I folded my arms and scratched my nose. I closed my eyes and tried to picture a world without war, a place where I didn't have to witness all the blood, death, and screams. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, all I saw was black and that was…peace. It was a cold wasteland filled with coffins and dead comrades. _I was alone._ That was when I remembered that my historical findings about the black Order will be passed secretly to the next generation of bookmen. With that said, all records about my comrades, and friends at the black order will cease to exist within other history records, and can only be remembered through my amateur journal reports. Filled with frustration, I crumpled the current report in my hand. I didn't care that I had to do it over. Sometimes I would come to realize that being a bookman was stressful… but it was the path I chose to walk on and I might as well live by it…"

* * *

With a content sigh, Lavi closed the book. He cuddled it in his arms and stated, "Ahh~ now that was a piece of work…what do you think Yuu? I think it was by far the best part yet~"

His last sentence sparked an unusual curiosity within me. "What do you mean "By far the best part yet"?" Did you even finish reading the god damn book?"

Lavi cocked his head, chuckled and stuck out his tongue. "Hahahaha…yeah…I was just eager to show you this book that's all…I wanted you to read it too. I just couldn't wait…hrmm but if you still want you can borrow it if you like…I can wait…."

As Lavi eagerly held out the worn out book, I found myself curious about its eccentric contents. However, I didn't want to appear in the least bit interested, especially in front of that red headed loser. "Che. You've got to be serious! There is no way in hell I would want to read that thing again!"

"Ahhh…come on Yuu~…think about it you can be my reading buddy…how does that sound?"

_How does that sound? He's got to be kidding me. _"There is no way in HELL….that I'm going to be your reading buddy…you can read the book all by yourself for all I care…"

With a puppy dog expression, the idiot was hoping to change my mind. "Ahhh…Yuu~….you're just too cruel…"

That was the last straw. I couldn't take his antics anymore. "AND STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" My rage prevented me from sitting still. I couldn't stand being in the same room as him. I suddenly had the urge to step outside and get some fresh air. "That's it…I'm out of here…" I hastily grabbed my coat and ardently approached the door to get out of the suffocating café. However, as I approached the exit, a familiar girl blocked my path.

"Oh hey Kanda…"

It was Lenalee. However, I was exasperated by the morning's annoyance and did not bother to greet her back. I just wanted to _get out_. I stormed out of the café, hoping that the idiot would be far behind, but as they say wishes don't always come true. In the distance, I heard a faint call.

"Hey…Yuu~"

I tried my best to ignore his plea and all too quickly rushed into my car. Somehow, I managed to close the door and buckle my seat belt. _Finally some peace and quiet_. However, my thought was short lived as an unwelcomed guest comfortably occupied himself in the passenger's seat. It was the red headed idiot. I was furious. "Get the fuck out of my car…"

The idiot quickly changed the subject once more. "woah…this is a nice car….Yuu"

"Stop calling me that…" He continued to evade my commands.

" Hrmmm…mind if I hitch a ride?" His request commenced an awkward silence.

"Where in the world to? You live here don't you?!" I barked back.

Lavi chuckled in embarrassment, "To Sheena's place…if you don't mind…"

I didn't know how to accept or reject his absurd request. I just kicked his annoying little ass out of my car, managing to keep my car from obtaining any scratches. As soon as I kicked him out of the car, I pressed hard on the gas pedal and drove away as fast as I could. I smirked in triumph as I left the idiot in a trail of dust. Luckily, none of the cops caught me speeding.

On the way home, it started to drizzle. Little droplets of water made small rhythms against my windows and soon, they had enveloped the entire car. I was forced to utilize the window wipers. The ride back home was quiet, the way I like it… the way I will always like. Despite the fact that it was a weekend, not many people were on the freeway. I glanced around my surroundings and saw numerous rectangular green billboards informing me of their closest exits. When I saw the fourth sign, I slowly exited the freeway and arrived at the local street.

Within ten minutes, I arrived at the front of my garage. I opened a small box-like compartment and retrieved my garage key or rather, remote. With a click of a button the garage slowly opened, revealing its inside contents.

I then opened the glove compartment and chucked the garage remote back inside. Without any warnings, I heard a _crash_. I looked over my shoulder to discover the remote on the floor. I found it quite odd. Wondering if I missed, I leaned over to pick up the remote.

_What a pain. _

After grabbing the remote, I found the glove compartment already full. I shoved my hand in the compartment and tried to fish out an item that took up most of the space. My hand immediately grabbed onto a rectangular-shaped item. As I withdrew the object from its original location, I recognized its familiar touch, shape, and _feeling._ It was the damn book.

But _how in the world did this book get into my glove compartment? I don't recall placing it there. _

Though_, _the longer I thought, the more confused and frustrated I became. There was no explanation… and surely uncanny superstitions just weren't realistic, common occurrences. There was only one answer to every one of my problems. It was "the idiot".

* * *

**A/N:** Please Leave a Review!! Let me know what you think!!!


	3. Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

**A/N: **Hey guys!!! I haven't updated.....in a while but here is another chapter!! it's shorter than the first one so please forgive me!!! I'll make sure to make the next one longer!!! Once again....this fic is dedicated to....you know who you are (if not....check out A/N in chapter 1 or the prologue)

******If many of you are still curious....in why this fic is rated M.....well it is because of later chapters that are to come....******

__

* * *

A Sentimental Captivity

Chapter 2

A Familiar Face

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.  
I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

-----[A verse from] Dance with the Devil (Breaking Benjamin)-----

* * *

Sitting in one of the office's black, monolithic chairs, I sipped my bitter black coffee, blankly staring at the scattered files across my desk. I stared at each piece of paper with frustration, trying to organize all of the numbers and statistics together, hoping that there was a way to alleviate the company's foreboding financial crisis. As I sat there, examining new contracts and signing papers, I spotted a flickering red light in the corner of my eye. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the office phone faintly blinking.

_Tch. _

I sighed, assuming that it was probably a client with bad news or a customer with another complaint. However, it was my annoying duty to answer all incoming calls. I pressed the button that resided next to the blinking light and an effeminate yet abrupt voice echoed within the white walls. I reluctantly responded to the call, allowing another sigh to escape my lips.

"What is it, Ms. Bonaire?"

"There is someone here to see you~…" she giggled.

As I leaned closer, I heard another voice in the background.

"Oh Yuu-kun~…my son… in this time of financial conundrum… I have come to see you…"

My head began to throb and my forehead wrinkled in distress. I couldn't stand all of the world's stupid troubles. One trouble came after another. _Tch. It's the damn old man._ With a harsh tone I barked back at the office's phone receiver.

"I ain't your son! Get the hell off my office grounds."

"But Yuu-kun, I brought cake~"

I growled in irritation. _All of my problems were remaining unresolved and THIS man. … I simply can't stand him._ I bit my tongue to prevent myself from losing control. "Ms. Bonaire…"

I heard a faint answer. "Yes?"

With a smirk, I responded. "Take him off the office premises." After stating the final command, I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arm. _Well I guess there were just a few good points of running this job. _

The receiver was still on and thus, "granted" me a V.I.P seat to the ruckus going on beneath. I heard Ms. Bonaire call the authorities.

"SECURITY!~"

Soon after, I heard a number of shuffling footsteps.

Ms. Bonaire stated her request for help. "Escort this man to the exit, please…"

I heard a couple of sighs. "Let's go old man…"

However, from what I heard, the afro man, who constantly claims to be my father, was persistent. Before I disconnected the receiver, I heard a faint cry. "I'll wait for you my son~".

_Tch. What a pain:_ the answer I would always say in this sort of situation. I always have and always will.

In frustration, I placed my remaining paper work to one side of my desk. In the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of the worn corner of that blasted book. No matter how much I tried to cover the book with my unwanted stack of paper work, a portion of the book would always be unveiled. I scanned the book with my eye and before I knew it my hand was already beginning to creep towards the old antique. As my hand drew closer, I felt a sudden, but slight vibration. There was a curious and suspicious noise resonating outside the office door. _Tch. What is it now? _I left my desk and reached the door. I slowly turned the silver door knob, which left a cold sensation on the palm of my hand. I managed to open the door and cautiously stepped out of the room. Hearing fragile glass crunch under the soles of my shoes, I glanced down to the ground and found shards of glass scattered throughout the carpet. And some strange brown substance, which was later confirmed to be coffee, soaked the edges of my soles. My eyes instantly searched for the culprit, who blatantly identified himself as a man with white hair. He was on his knees, head down, nervously picking up shards of glass. _An old man?_ As I speculated the all too picturesque scene more closely, I soon realized that this person wasn't as old as his white hair indicated; nonetheless, I wouldn't allow him or anyone else to easily get away from a nicely deserved punishment. I crossed my arms in frustration and scowled. "Oi! You with the white hair!"

The man startled and oblivious jumped when I called for him. He slowly lifted his head and our eyes had the chance to meet. I looked straight into his blue grey eyes when something inside me felt a tinge of not only nostalgia, but distaste. _I swear I met him somewhere else. _Even though I wasn't quite sure where I had seen him before, all I knew was that his face looked very familiar. I saw the white haired man jolt as he saw me. His expression was filled with disgust. As I scrutinized his appearance, his facial expression, his hair color, his clothes, my memories brought me to another, much more unpleasant dimension. I snarled and my brows furrowed as I started to remember who this person was.

_**Flashback.**_

I bent down for the grocery basket and searched aimlessly for the nearest aisle that held an eclectic of noodles – ramen, udon, and most importantly soba. When I searched every corner in the market, I finally stumbled upon the aisle that I was looking for. I searched up and down the aisle for my desired item—soba noodles. When I was half way down the aisle I managed to find a couple packages in stock. I reached out to grab one of the packages and tossed it into the basket.

As I headed to the front of the super market, I found only one register that was open for the night. I made my way to the register only to find a long, incredible line. Although the line was long, I saw that many of the customers did not have much to buy, so I sighed in relief.

However, as I headed towards the end of the line, I saw that the customer in front of me was more eccentric than the others. He was different not only in appearance, but in what he had in his cart as well. He had a grocery cart filled beyond its capacity with more than a monolithic amount of groceries. I sighed, but this time with frustration.

I waited behind him, and waited for the line to progress for that was all I could do. I stood there looking obliviously at the white hair figure in front of me as the boy turned around to ask: "Can you save my spot in line, while I go get some blue cheese?"

I just acknowledged his request by giving him a simple nod. He scurried off to an unknown aisle and swiftly came back with a chunk of cheese that wore a malicious aroma. He placed the un-charming chunk of cheese on top of his other belongings. He sighed in relief and looked at me once more just to ask again: "I'm sorry sir, but can you please save my spot once more, as I go get some Lucky Charms?" He scurried off once more and entered a different aisle.

"Lucky charms? What the hell is that?!" I thought.

Before I knew it, the white haired boy came back with a red box that had a picture of a cartoon midget wearing green. He then again looked at me with big bubbly eyes and annoyingly asked for another favor: "Excuse me, sir, but can you save my spot again while I go get some Vienna sausages?" This process kept repeating over and over until the unsightly and deceivingly rude customer in front of me had finally reached the register.

He seemed to have an endless amount of groceries full of exotic and tasteless food, ranging from chocolate double fudge marshmallows to twelve pounds of ground beef. The last of the groceries went past the scanner and the employee named the price. "That would be about 247 dollars and 58 cents please." The white haired boy suddenly looked pale and ultimately garnered only a few pennies. With a nervous laugh, he, without a hint of embarrassment, boisterously announced, "Charge it please!" I looked at the entire scene with utter disbelief and began to wonder if he was a million dollars in debt.

Before he left the building, he turned around to happily say, "Thank you sir! I would have starved if it wasn't for you." I shivered at the thought "starved?" He should be worried that he doesn't die from overeating. I just politely nodded to his thanks and in relief, took my turn at the register. All was going well until an unwanted Beatles song – _I want to hold your hand_ – rang in a dangerously close proximity. My soba noodles barely made it past the scanner as the employee grabbed his cell phone and answered with an increasingly annoying voice. "Oh~ is it my adorable sweety pie?" And then he, for what seemed like an eternity, continued the conversation when something in me snapped. "You better hang up that phone before I ring you up on the register!"

With a startled look, he nervously glanced at my irritable face and cautiously said, "Honey, I'll be right there, so I got to go now. Bye!" Avoiding my gaze, he quickly said, "Well I can't have her waiting forever so I got to run! See ya!" Before I could do anything, he ran off, leaving me more frustrated than I ever was.

As I left the market without a thing in my hands, I became more and more infuriated at the thought of being humiliated by a bunch of ignorant, oblivious fools.

I contained so much rage within myself, to the point I thought I was going to explode. I was looking for immediate relief and found my victim, the white haired boy.

"Hey you BEANSPROUT!"

He turned around with the most annoyingly innocent expression. "Hrmm, sir?"

"You damn brat made me lose my only chance of having a decent dinner!" While I continued to yell, I grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently.

**_End of Flashback._**

"IT'S YOU! YOU DAMN BEANSPROUT!"

"UGH. It's not BEANSPROUT for the last time!"

We continued to quarrel when Chaoji interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Um excuse me, but I had an announcement for the boss." When he spotted Allen under my grip, he rather nervously stuttered, "Um, b-boss, he's the new employee."

"What did you say?!"

"Um h-he's the new..." Before Chaoji could finish his statement, another unpleasant yet familiar voice had rung in my ears."HE"S THE ERRAND BOY!~" Red hair and an eye patch, Lavi made another one of his untimely, flashy entrance.

Waving enthusiastically, Lavi took Allen's hands and unnecessarily greeted him. "Hey. The name's Lavi. I'm assuming you're Allen…right?"

The little beansprout politely nodded in response. "Yes. Nice to meet you, I am Allen Walker."

The red head nodded and smiled. He turned around and ebulliently added, "Yuu~. Isn't this nice?"

At first I was even more annoyed by the fact that this little useless bean bag was going to be my responsibility when a thought hit me. He belonged to me. I could finally enact my rightful revenge… and not to mention, I was enjoying the very thought of having a little punching bag to my self.

I smirked and folded my arms. "Hmph. I'll work you until your very last breath."

* * *

**A/N: **Once again you guys....sorry for the short length of this chapter....TT_______TT I'll make it up to you guys in the next one!!!! Leave a Review!! Let me know what you think!!! -laughs-


End file.
